Brother, Don't Preach
by IcyWindShine
Summary: Relena becomes pregnant with Heero's child. How will her brother, Milliardo, react? PG-13 because I like being cautious. Hints of yaoi. Song fic.


**_Brother, Don't Preach_**

**_Dedicated to all the girls and women that have had children before marriage, and decided to raise them._**

****

****

**_Summery:_****_ Relena becomes pregnant with Heero's child.  How will her brother, Milliardo, react?  PG-13 because I like being cautious.  Hints of yaoi.  Song fic._**

**Disclaimer:****  I do not own Gundam Wing, or "Papa, Don't Preach".  Madonna does.  Though I do own the CD that has the song on it...**

            Relena laid in a hospital bed panting slightly.  She couldn't understand why, but her head felt hot and cold at the same time.  Relena rubbed her temples and gulped down some cool water as two nurses and her doctor came in, with questioning face.  She instantly sat up and asked, "Is everything all right?"

            The doctor, the only woman doctor in the entire colony, cleared her throat, "Um, Ms. Darlian, have you had any sexual contact with a male?"

            Relena looked down, blushing, "Yes, Heero and I... well, only a couple of times."

            The doctor nodded at the nurses and they left.  Relena looked at the doctor, suddenly realizing what the doctor was saying. 

            "You mean, I am ... _pregnant?"_

            The doctor sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, she pushed her glasses up to meet her eyes and looked straight into Relena's eyes.

            "Now, Ms. Darlian, I'm not going to lie.  You are at least eighteen weeks pregnant.  I'm not going lecture you on having sex before marriage since I've been though the exact same thing.  So, you can decide whether or not you want the child and whether or not you marry Heero.  I'm going out to tell both Heero and your brother what's happening.  You wait here."

            She got up and headed for the door, but not before Relena asked, "What did you do?"

            The doctor placed her hand on the doorknob, and without looking at Relena, "I kept my child, and married the man whom I loved." The doctor turned her head and smiled at Relena, "Now, we have family of four and two grandchildren."

            Relena smiled back as the doctor turned back and left out the door.  She thought about her brother and her love's reaction.

_Brother, I know you're gonna be upset, cause I was always your lil' sister._

_You should know by now, I'm not a baby._

            "Pregnant?! What do you mean, pregnant?!" Milliardo yelled as the doctor just told him why Relena was feeling ill.

            "Exactly, what I'm saying." The doctor said, patiently.  "She's at least eighteen weeks, or maybe more."

            Milliardo glared at the doctor, "How in the world did she become-"

            "Is Relena alright?!"

            Heero Yuy yelled as he and Duo Maxwell came running up behind Milliardo.  Milliardo turned around and instantly his interrupted question was answered.

            "YOU!!"

_You always taught me right from wrong._

_I need your help, Brother, please be strong._

            Relena heard a commotion outside her room door and getting up to investigate, the scene in front of her eyes brought shock.

            Milliardo had Heero pinned down to the ground and was choking him.  Duo and Milliardo's wife, Lucrezia, struggled to remove the enraged man off Heero.

            "Stop Brother!"  Relena yelled, running to him and Heero.  She grabbed Milliardo by the waist and yanked him up.  He fell back, nearly landing on Relena, as Heero sat up and coughed.

            "Tell me you're not pregnant!  Tell me this isn't true!"  Milliardo yelled, causing the nurses in the other rooms to peak out their doors.

            "Please," the doctor coxed, "Keep your voice down."

            Milliardo sat down hard as Lucrezia tried to comfort him.  Duo helped Heero up who was looking straight at Relena.  She was breathing hard, but she said,

            "Brother I know what you're gonna say, and yes I am pregnant.  And I'm keeping the baby."

            "WHAT?!"

_I may be young at heart, but I know what I'm saying._

            "You're only nineteen, Relena!"

            "I don't care!"

_The one you told me all about._

_The one you said I could do without._

_We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe._

            Relena stood by the door as her brother tried to keep to news media from entering her room.  Somehow it leaked out that Relena, the Vice Foreign Minister, was pregnant and everyone wanted to know if she was keeping the baby or not.  Already, Relena bypassed the 24-week code and went into 3 2/1 months.  Heero still hasn't said anything about it.  But mostly they haven't talked.  She wondered if Milliardo would ever let her marry Heero. She poked her swollen stomach and sighed.

_Please..._

_Brother, don't preach; I'm in trouble deep_

_Brother, don't preach; I've been losing sleep._

            "Relena please give it up!"

            "No, I won't."

_But, I made up my mind; I'm keeping my baby._

_I'm gonna keep my baby._

            "Heero, you feelin' ok?"  Duo asked as he came in the room.  He and Heero were on mission and Duo just came back to tell Heero that it was dinnertime.  But to Duo's surprise, Heero wasn't at the computer; he was lying on his bed, with his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling.

            "Huh?" Heero said, realizing he didn't hear Duo.

            "Arrrrreee.... yoooooouuuu.... feeeeeellliinnnngg.... aallllllllllrrrriiiiiiighhhttt.....????"

            "Hehe," replied Heero, "No, I'm not."

            Duo flopped on a lazy boy chair and asked, "What's on your mind?"

            Without a word, Heero bent down to a bag on the floor, removed a small box and flicked it toward Duo.  He caught it with one hand.  Duo opened the box and it contained a small gold band ring with two diamonds on it.  Duo looked at Heero with stars in his eyes.

            "Heero, I thought you'd never ask."

            "Huh?"

            "We will have a small celebration with flowers and streamers.  Maybe a two- no three level chocolate cake, along with music and song-

            "Duo, snap out of it!  I'm talking about Relena, not you."

            "Oh, right...  Hehe..."

_He says that he's going to marry me._

_We can raise a little family._

_Maybe we'll be all right._

_It's a sacrifice._

"Vice Foreign Minister do you have anything to say for the public of your decision to marry Heero Yuy?"

            "No comment."__

_But my friends keep telling to give it up._

_Saying I'm too young; I don't live it up._

"Ms. Darlian, we understand that you are Vice Foreign Minister, but you must realize the danger that this position as put us."

            "I understand."__

_What I need right now is some good advice!_

            "What's the matter, Ms. Relena?"

            "Lucrezia, you're still calling that? Relena asked, "You're my sister-in-law, you know."

            Lucrezia laughed, "Yeah, I know."  A cry of a young infant sounded and Lucrezia got up to check on her.  She came back with a four week old in her arms.

            "What's it like being a mother?"  Lucrezia smiled as the infant slept in her arms.  "Its a beautiful thing.  Its really is."

_Brother, don't preach; I'm in trouble deep_

_Brother, don't preach; I've been losing sleep._

_But, I made up my mind; I'm keeping my baby._

_I'm gonna keep my baby._

_Brother, brother, if you could only see,_

_Just how good, he's been treating me._

_You give us your blessing right now,_

_Cause we are in love (we are, we are in love)._

            "Will you marry me?"

            "Heero, I love you!"

_We are in love! _

            "Milliardo, I want you to be my best man."

_So please,_

_Brother, don't preach; I'm in trouble deep_

_Brother, don't preach; I've been losing sleep._

_But, I made up my mind; I'm keeping my baby._

_Please, don't stop lovin' me, Brother._

            "I now pronounce you husband and wife."  Cheers could be heard around the church chapel as Heero, handsome in his suit, and Relena, stunning in her pale pink wedding dress, kissed in front of the alter.  The best man, Milliardo, clapped Heero on the back when they finally parted.

            "Well, welcome to the family, lil' brother."  

            Heero smiled and hugged Milliardo, "Thanks, bro."  Heero turned to the priest, and was surprised to fine him bawling.  

            "Duo?!  What's wrong?"

            "Its just so beautiful.  And I missed my chance!  Aw man!"  Duo wiped his eyes, the said, "I need some love.  Aida, where are you?!"

            Relena laughed as she turned to the crowd, "Ok everyone, I'm going to throw the bouquet!"

_I know I'm keeping my baby._

_Fourth months later..._

            "Congratulations, Mrs. Yuy.  It's a boy!"

**_The End_**

**So, how was it?  I know the song goes on a little bit longer, but I didn't need the repeat of the chorus.  So, all I have to say is:   REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_WindShine_**


End file.
